Conventionally, the so-called breaker is used to prevent the electrical equipments from being damaged by an overcurrent. However, the breaker which is expensive and different from a switch should be additively mounted. Therefore, a switch in which an automatic breaker is directly disposed in an electrical switch has been made in the art. The switch comprises a main body, a switching button which is pivotably mounted on the top of the main body, an insulating sheet having a through hole thereon that is pivotably mounted at the bottom of one end of the switching button, a torsion spring which is disposed at the bottom of the switching button and between the switching button and the one inner side of the main body, two terminal sheets which extend vertically through the bottom of the main body, and a metal sheet which is secured to one of the terminal sheets. A first metal contact point is disposed at one end of the metal sheet and a second metal contact point is disposed at the other end of the metal sheet on the opposite side. The insulating sheet can be inserted between the first metal contact point and a third contact point. The first metal contact point is moved through the through hole and contacts the third contact point. Then, the switch is turned on. When a current load is beyond a safety limit, the metal sheet is bent and the switch breaks.
In the switch breaker described above, the switch breaks when the insulating sheet is moved to a location between the first metal contact point and the third contact point. The insulating sheet is used to separate the two contact points. However, when the switch is turned on, the two contact points which are separated from each other generate arc therebetween, which can damage the contacting area of the two contact points. After a while, the two contact points become less conductive because of the arc. Furthermore, the insulating sheet is used to directly separate the two contact points. The two contact points are worn away by the insulating sheet because the insulating sheet usually hits the two contact points. This results in a poor conductivity of the two contact points.